CyberSly
by Angelthewingedcat
Summary: Inspirited by Cybersix, My Life as a Teenage Robot and Generator Rex. Believed to be made by Kokonoe, Sly Cooper and his allies fight against monsters creatured by a mad man named Relius Clover. Course that's the easy part for Sly: By day, the raccoon has to go by as a human in order to learn information on Relius while surviving what is a 'normal day' for most people.
1. Chapter 1: The Thievius Raccoonus

**Chapter 1: The Thievius Raccoonus**

It was night in a town called Moonlight town. While most people would be asleep a few of the citizens were still up…and a few other things as well…

Outside a video game center some kids named Tommy Pickets, Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Phil and Lil DeVillie were leaving as they were laughing a bit. Unnoticed to the group, a pair of glowing eyes spotted them as it quietly followed.

Above the streets, three shadow figures were running on the roof tops, two of them jumped off of one and onto another as the third appeared to be hovering in the air before landing on the next roof top. Not too far from the three was the group.

Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil stopped as they spotted a car blocking the road by the way it was parked. The six blanked a bit before walking over to the car.

"Hey is everything all right?" asked Tommy as he peeked inside…

…Only to see no one was inside. The gang looked confused before a shadow covered them. They quickly turned.

The three from the roof top quickly stopped as they heard screaming. As fast as they could, the three ran back to the spot the kids were at only for them to have disappeared, making the shapes of the figures easier to make out. Oddly enough the figures looked a bit like a raccoon, a hippo, and a turtle in a wheelchair.

As the turtle picked up a piece of cloth, the raccoon figure quickly looked inside the car to see no one was there. The three then noticed a shadow moving on the wall and started to chase after it.

(….)

At a warehouse, six creatures, each looking like human boxes with pale green skin, black mask like markings, red eyes and a simple t-shirt, jeans and shoes, were carrying Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil, the kids unconscious as the creatures had just met up. The one carrying Chuckie stopped as the others started to run ahead.

Unnoticed to the creature at first, a pair of hands that was covered with blue gloves was reaching towards it from behind some boxes piled up. However, the creature seemed to sense the person as it quickly turned, smashing the boxes as it did. The creature looked to see no one was there. It shrugged its shoulder before walked off to catch up to the others, thinking no one was there.

Course the creature was died gone. On top of a cine machine the raccoon looking figure was watching, the full moon behind it…

(….)

Morning had arrived at Moonlight town as news was heard about the kidnapping. Many people were worried and some of the students were staying home out of fear they would be targeted next.

Outside in front of the school, what appeared to be a teenage human boy with silver hair that was somewhat long with long bangs at the side, brown eyes and was wearing a blue t-shirt, a grey jacket with two yellow stripes on the side of the chest area, a yellow stripe on the sleeves, black finger less gloves, a brown belt with a golden badge on it, dark blue jeans and black shoes who took a deep breath for some reason as he entered the building. ((A/N: Image his hair like Ikuto Tsukiyomi just to be clear.))

Inside one of the class rooms, a teacher named Kazuko Saotome was talking to her students about something. And by the look on her face she was not happy on little bit.

"I have something important to say to everyone. Please pay attention," started Kazuko.

"Ten bucks says it's about her boyfriend," whispered a 18 year old girl with middle black hair, reddish eyes and was wearing grey sleeves top, a red square with a silver cross picture on it, black and white arm warmers, a black choker, a silver belt with a red gem in it, a grey belt with silver circles on both ends, a black fuller like thing hanging off of the belt, black jeans with two white clothes tie to the end, one on each side and black boots to an 19 year old girl with long brown hair, which had a hair clip in it and purple and blue breads on a stream on hair, black eyes and was wearing a white sleeve less top with a bit of a collar on it and a blue cross on it, a diamond heart shaped necklace, a charm bracelet with a panther head, red heart, a diamond and pumpkin charm on it, a light blue heart shaped communicator that looked like a watch, a purple belt with a mini bag on it, and a panther head keychain hanging off of it, a purple book back, a blue choker with a purple and blue heart on it, dark blue jeans and black boots.

The black haired girl's name was Raven Madison and the brown haired girl was named Angelwing Skellington through she was called Wing for short.

Wing rolled her eyes a bit as she smirked a bit.

"Wouldn't surprise me in the last," whispered Wing as Raven snickered a bit.

"Mean," whispered Raven as Wing just give a 'look who's talking' look to the girl.

Kazuko then stepped forth.

"Do you like your fried eggs fully cooked or half-cooked?" asked Kazuko, "Answer me Brief!"

Kazuko pointed to a young boy with wavy, ginger hair which covered his eyes, freckles and was wearing khaki green hoodie and pants, beige and dark green sneakers, a dark green belt, and grey headphones who yelped. This was Briefers Rock or Brief for short.

"Oh boy. Looks like Brief was picked again," whispered Raven as she snickered.

"Poor Brief," whispered Wing, trying not to laugh at her and Raven's friend.

Brief gulped, sweat dropping a bit as the boy looked nervous.

"W-Well, I-I guess either way is fine…" answered Brief.

"Exactly! Either way is fine!" exclaimed Kazuko, "We're just talking about how you want your eggs cooked. It's totally wrong to assume this has anything to do whether a girl's hot or not!"

Wing and Raven tried their best not to bust out laughing as Brief looked even more freaked out.

"Girls, please be careful not to date those guys who insist on eating them half-cooked!" exclaimed Kazuko.

"Looks like she got rejected again," whispered Raven as Wing nodded.

"You can say that again," whispered Wing.

"And boys! Don't become someone who tries to find something wrong with his fried eggs!" snapped Kazuko.

Kazuko took a deep breath before she smiled kindly.

"Okay. Now I have a transfer student to introduce to everyone," explained Kazuko.

'SHOULDN'T THAT HAVE COME FIRST?!' thought all of the students as they sweat dropped with 'WTH?!' looks on their faces.

Kazuko then turned to the door.

"Please come in, Sly," said Kazuko.

Right after Kazuko said this, the door opened as the silver haired boy walked in. Course everyone gasped a bit as some started to whisper things to each other.

"He's cute!" whispered a girl named Mina Aino.

"Whoa, he's hot!" whispered Raven to Wing.

Wing just nodded.

"Please introduce yourself to the class," said Kazuko.

The boy nodded to the teacher before he smiled and faced the class.

"I'm Sly Cooper. It's nice to meet you guys," said the boy, Sly.

Kazuko then took out a book.

"Now Sly, you will be seating," started Kazuko as she noticed an empty seat behind Wing, "Right behind Wing."

"Eh?" asked Wing herself as she blanked.

Sly nodded before he walked to his seat and sat down. Luckily he didn't notice the nervous look on Wing's face. Raven noticed it however as she smirked a bit and snickered.

(….)

Sometime later lunch had come as most of the students were at the café. Wing, Raven, and Brief were sitting with some of their friends which most were in different classes.

The first one was a 19 year old female skeleton who had long black hair with a red streak on a side bang, in a ponytail tied by a red bow, and was wearing skull chocker with a skull charm with one swirly eye on the left, a charm bracelet, red trench coat with black rims, purple top, black skirt with green belt, bell bottom blue ripped jeans, and black boots. Her name was Skullgal Skellington or SG for short.

The second was a 15 year old girl with long orange hair, blue eyes, an unusually long neck and was wearing a red tank top and a white skirt fastened to her waist by a red belt, a pair of short red socks and white Mary Jane shoes. Her name was Candace Flynn.

The third one was an 18 year old boy with longish bright orange hair and long bangs that hang over his orange-red eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt with a purple short sleeve jacket, a bracelet made out of red and white colored beads, blue jeans and black shoes. His name was Kyo Sohma.

The fourth was an 18 year old girl with long brown hair which had a large blue colored bow in the back, brown eyes, and was wearing a light colored orange t-shirt, a red-blue strip skirt, white socks and brown shoes. Her name was Tohru Honda.

The fifth one was a 15 year old girl with long red hair, green eyes, freckles and was wearing a jade plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, blue jeans grey/blue earrings and muddy rain boots. Her name was Wendy Corduroy.

The sixth one was a 16 year old black and white cabbit with golden eyes and was wearing a blue hat with a packman sigh on it, a blue t-shirt with a huge zipper on it, a blue belt with a yellow circle on it, dark blue jeans, yellow gloves and red/white shoes. His name was Klonoa.

The seventh was a 19 year old girl with long brunette wavy hair and green eyes, and was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket with a number 10 on the right side, white jeans, light blue shoes, and a watch on her right wrist called the Omnitrix 2.0. Her name was Tracy Romanov.

The eighth one was a 16 year old girl with light tan skin, long raven hair, chocolate brown eyes, a jade green shirt, blue pants, and green tennis shoes. Her name was Daisy Jenkins.

The ninth and final one was an 18 year old girl with a long brown hair, freckles on her face and was wearing a grey-white striped t-shirt, a white skirt and grey shoes. Her name was Becky Miller.

"I'm serious, this new guy isn't human! You should have seen how fast he was moving in gym class!" exclaimed Canada, "And the moment he messes up I'm busting him!"

"Candace, don't you think you're over acting?" asked Kyo as he raised an eyebrow.

"I am not! I'm telling you, this Sly Cooper guy is not human!" exclaimed Candace.

"So the guy's fast. A lot of people are," pointed out Wendy.

"Yeah but he was also pretty smart in class," admitted Raven.

"See?! Raven believes me!" exclaimed Candace as she smirked and crossed her arms.

"…Through there are chances he could have been guessing when he was called on," added Raven.

"Not helping Raven," groaned Candace as she frowned.

"Wasn't trying to," said Raven as she rolled her eyes a bit.

"Look Candace, even if he isn't 'human' it's not a bad thing. I mean I'm a cabbit after all," pointed out Klonoa.

"Yeah but then why would Sly take the shape of a human? He's up to something and I'm going to find out what," said Candace, looking pretty determined.

"Candace, you're a good friend, you really are. But you have officially gone off the deep end with the whole busting someone thing," groaned Tracy in annoyance.

Candace shot Tracy a look.

"I am not going off the deep end," said Candace.

"OK, ok, I believe you," said Tracy, holding up her hands in defense.

As the group of friends was talking, Sly with a tray in his hands, was looking around for a place to sit. SG noticed him as she smiled.

"Hey Sly, there's a seat open over here!" called out SG.

"SG, what are you…" started Candace.

"He needs a place to seat," said SG as she shrugged.

Candace just groaned as she rolled her eyes. Sly walked over and seat down with the gang as he smiled.

"Thanks," said Sly.

"No problem," said SG.

"So Sly, what was your town like?" asked Becky as she smiled.

"I lived in a small valley," explained Sly.

"So you're a valley boy," chuckled Wendy.

"What about your school?" asked Tohru.

"It was pretty small. My mom was even a teacher at it so you can image what happened whenever I got in trouble," chuckled Sly.

"Yeah, I can image," chuckled Klonoa, "So where you in any clubs?"

Sly shook his head.

"No, not really. Through we didn't have a lot," said Sly.

"I see," said Klonoa.

"So Sly where do you live at now?" asked Daisy.

"I live with my aunt. She told my parents about the school here and the three thought it would be a good idea to send me here," explained Sly with a smile, "That and dad thought it would be a good way for me to see the world more."

Everyone else nodded.

"So your aunt. What's she like?" asked Wing.

"She can be pretty short tempered and stubborn at times," chuckled Sly, "But she means well."

Sly glared up at a camera as it was pointing towards them. He smiled a bit sheepishly when he noticed this.

'…I have a feeling I'm going to pay for that comment,' thought Sly.

(….)

Inside what appeared to be a lab, a woman with pink cat ears and two cat tails, golden-amber eyes with glasses, pink hair in a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears which overshadowed her real ones and had a yellow hair ribbon in it and was wearing a white jacket with long puffy sleeves and black designs on them, making the sleeves look like cat paws, golden bracelets, the jacket opened to show her stomach, dark red jeans at ended at her knees, a black belt with a golden bell and part of the belt hanging down front, and white shoes, that almost looked like cat paws was watching Sly and the others from a computer scene. She frowned a bit.

"Short tempered and stubborn huh? Ringtail is going to pay for that comment," said the woman in annoyance.

"I see Thievius Raccoonus is doing his job well."

The woman heard this as she turned to see a tan skinned man with brown eyes and had an eye patch over his right eye and was wearing a black overcoat, a black shirt, black jeans, a black belt and black shoes walking into the lab. The woman frowned.

"Nick Fury," said the woman.

"Kokonoe," said the man, Nick Fury.

"You know he doesn't like people calling him by his codename," said the woman, Kokonoe.

"Well he'll have to get over it. After all he's an agent is he don't?" asked Nick as he frowned a bit.

"You are such an a**hole," mumbled Kokonoe to herself as she frowned.

"What was that?" asked Nick as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing sir," answered Kokonoe as she turned back to the scene.

Nick looked at it as well as he walked beside her.

"Anything yet?" asked Nick.

"Not so far but it's only the first day. Once all the damn excitement of a new student dies down he'll be able to learn a lot more," explained Kokonoe.

Nick turned towards Kokonoe.

"I hope you're right. After all the World Security Council is nagging on me about making this choice," Said Nick.

"Then tell them at they can kiss my a**! This plan is going to work," said Kokonoe, sounding pretty tricked and annoyed by what Nick said.

"Relax. I'm trying to make it so they can't pull the plug on this. But even so be careful. We both know what will happen to him if this fails," said Nick.

Kokonoe nodded. Nick then turned and left the lab as Kokonoe continued to watch Sly.

(….)

Later school was let out as most of the students had already left. Wing was about to leave when she noticed Sly was still at his desk.

"Um, are you all right?" asked Wing.

Sly looked at Wing.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" asked Sly, blanking a bit.

Wing pointed to the clock.

"Well for one the final bell rang and everyone else is heading home," explained Wing.

Sly blanked a bit before he quickly stood up. Wing raised an eyebrow. For some reason it was almost like he never want to a school like he said he did.

"R-Right. I knew that," chuckled Sly sheepishly, "I just spaced out for a moment."

"I see," said Wing.

The two then started to walk off.

"So, where are you heading to?" asked Sly.

"My job," said Wing.

"Job?" asked Sly.

Wing nodded.

"Yeah. I got a job from J. Jonah Jameson," explained Wing.

"And what's he like?" asked Sly.

Wing smiled sheepishly as she sweat dropped.

"Let's just say he's pretty interesting at times…" said Wing.

Sly raised an eyebrow. Somehow he suddenly had a bad feeling about this Jameson guy.

(….)

Sly was standing outside an office was shouting was heard.

"AND IF YOU DON'T FIND ME ANY MORE GOOD STORIES YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT COMING BACK HERE!" shouted a male voice.

As soon as the shouting had ended Wing walked out as she groaned.

"Lovely man," said Sly sarcastically.

Wing rolled her eyes a bit as she frowned.

"Tell me about it," said Wing.

The two started to walk out of the building as Sly glared at the new papers being printed. Each one of was about the missing kids and people seeing those creatures from early. Sly frowned a bit.

"…Missing?" asked Sly.

Wing slowly nodded.

"Yeah. It happened last night and everyone has been jumpy about it all day. It's pretty rare for any crimes to happen here," explained Wing, "Everyone knows everyone here so we know it had to be someone from out of town."

"And Jameson?" asked Sly.

"He wants me to do some work later tonight to see if I can see one of the creatures people have calmed to see and take a picture of them," explained Wing.

Sly's eyes widen a bit before he looked a bit mad and, surprising, annoyed.

"…Crap, you have to be kidding me," mumbled Sly to himself.

Wing blanked, overhearing Sly. Once the two got outside, Wing turned to face him…only to see Sly had disappeared.

"Eh?" asked Wing.

She looked around for a moment before she sighed and walked off. However, Wing failed to notice Sly on top of one of the roof tops as he looked down at her before the boy ran off.

(….)

Wing sighed as she looked up at the now night sky with a camera in her hands. For some reason she couldn't help but wonder if Candace was right about Sly. She shook her head.

'No way. Candace is just overacting again. She has to be,' thought Wing.

She started to walk pass an alleyway and quickly jumped back as the creature from the night before came running pass her, the creature looking scared for its life.

"What in the world…" whispered Wing in shock.

She then noticed something else: Running after the creature on the roof tops was the raccoon looking figure from the night before as well. Wing started to chase after it, trying her best to keep up as she quickly run down some stairs at where nearby.

(….)

The creature was running on a badge as it looked behind itself to see if anyone was following. It then looked forward… and gasped in horror as the figure jumped towards it…

Soon enough Wing had arrived as the creature was on the ground, out cold as the figure was kneeing down at it.

"HEY!" called out Wing.

The figure heard this as it stood up and turned to face Wing, reveling itself. The figure was indeed a raccoon with grey fur and was wearing a black eye mask, a blue hat, a blue shirt with a yellow collar, blue gloves with yellow rings around them, a yellow belt with a blue raccoon symbol on it, blue boots, a red leg pack and a brown book bag with a golden hook cane in his hands. The raccoon's eyes widen, as if in shock.

"You…" whispered the raccoon.

Wing started to step toward the raccoon who stepped back a bit.

"Stay away!" ordered the raccoon.

"But…" started Wing.

However, the raccoon then throw something on the ground, causing smoke to of out of it. Wing started to cough a bit before it died down and saw the raccoon had ran off somewhere. She looked around, confused.

'Who…who was that?' thought Wing.

She then walked towards the creature and looked down at it. Suddenly it started to glow making her shield her eyes. As soon as the light died down, Wing looked to see the creature had disappeared, leaving its clothes behind. Wing kneed down as she picked up the sleeve of the shirt…and a vial with red liquid fall out. She blanked a bit as she picked it up and looked at it for a moment. She then stood up and put it in her mini bag before she started to walk off.

The raccoon was watching from the top of the badge as he frowned a bit. He then noticed something: Another of the creatures around the corner was watching Wing as she was walking off before it started to run off.

(….)

Wing had entered her house as SG was in the living room. The skeleton looked up to see Wing as she smiled.

"Welcome back," said SG before she noticed the look on Wing's face, "…Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah," answered Wing as she nodded, "I'm just a bit tired. I think I'll go to bed early."

With this, Wing started to ran upstairs as SG looked a bit confused. The female skeleton had a feeling something was up but wasn't sure what.

Upstairs, Wing had made it to her room as she closed the door. She then took the vial out of her bag and looked it at. The girl started to open it only to yelp as some of it spilled onto the floor…leaving a small hole. Wing's eyes widen in a bit of shock as she quickly tighten the lid.

"Acid?" whispered Wing in shock.

Wing heard the window open and quickly looked to see the raccoon standing in her room. Wing kept her eyes on him as she put the vial in a desk drawer, trying to keep the item out of the raccoon's sight as she did so.

"How did you get up here?" asked Wing.

"I'm only here for the vial," answered the raccoon, "It's mine."

"Vial? What vial?" asked Wing, acting like she didn't know what he meant.

"You must have it," said the raccoon.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Wing.

"I already told you. I'm here for the vial," said the raccoon as he frowned, "As long as you have it you're in great danger. Now just give me the vial."

Wing frowned unsure on if she should give the vial to him or not. Suddenly the door was torn down as the creature coming in as Wing turned towards it. The raccoon pushed Wing out of the way before jumping over it as the creature tried to smash him. Before he landed, the raccoon kicked the creature right in the face, sending the creature into the wall.

"RUN!" shouted the raccoon to Wing as he looked at her for a moment.

He then ran towards the creature. The creature groaned in a bit of pain before it grabbed a mini table in the room. The creature tried to use it to hit the raccoon only for the raccoon to dodge each swing. The creature then tried to use the table to smash the raccoon only for the raccoon to jump out of the way, the table smashing in half as it hit the ground.

As soon as he landed, the raccoon punched the creature in the face two times before kicking it's face. The creature landed on the ground, appearing to be knocked out as the raccoon looked at it for a moment before turning to Wing.

"I would check on your friend if I were you. She could be hurt," said the raccoon sternly.

Wing's eyes widen, realizing he was talking about SG. Quickly Wing ran out of the room, most likely to head downstairs…and the creature got up and had grabbed the raccoon by his face, forcing the raccoon against the wall.

"YOU KILLED BROTHER!" roared the creature.

The raccoon growled as he tried to break free.

"LEAVE MY PAL ALONE!"

Upon this, the hippo figure, the hippo having pink skin and was wearing black goggles, a red mark with a yellow arrow on top of it, a white scarf, a blue short sleeve t-shirt, red figure less gloves, a black belt and white/red shoes had ran into the room as he grabbed the creature, forcing it to let go of the raccoon. The hippo then forced the creature out of the window…cause the hippo didn't let go, sending him with it. The raccoon noticed as he quickly ran to the window and jumped out. He tried to grab the hippo but was grabbed by the creature instead.

The three then hit the ground with a thud, the hippo landing on top of the creature as the raccoon landed next to the two. In a flash of light and smoke, the creature had disappeared, leaving the clothes behind like the other one. The hippo quickly got off of the clothes, allowing the raccoon to grab a vial just like the other one as well.

"You ok pal?" asked the hippo.

The raccoon didn't answer at first as he opened the vial. To what would be many other's shock, the raccoon drank the acid that was inside through the hippo didn't seem bothered by this.

"Yeah. I'm fine," said the raccoon as he nodded and looked up, "Through next time you may want to let go of the meatheads when you send them off of a building."

"Right, sorry. I was just worried about you," said the hippo.

The raccoon just smiled a bit as he nodded. The two then heard a whistle and turned to see the turtle figure, the turtle having green skin and was wearing glasses, a safari-type hat, a grey-green colored vest braced up, a white short sleeve shirt under the vest, yellow gloves, white shoes and was in a wheelchair nearby. The two nodded before they ran off, following the turtle.

(…..)

SG groaned a bit as she started to wake up and saw Wing kneeing down to her.

"You all right?" asked Wing, looking worried.

SG slowly nodded.

"Y-Yeah…but what happened to the creature?" asked SG, looking around the room.

Wing didn't say anything at first as she stood up. SG stood up as well before the two ran up to the human girl's room, only to see no one was there and there was now a huge hole in the wall. Wing walked over to the hole and looked outside as she frowned a bit.

'That raccoon…just who was he?' thought Wing.

(….)

Soon after the event Wing and SG had tried to cover the hole in the wall. Outside the house, a fat man with blue glasses, an orange moustache, black goggles on his baldhead, a huge pink pointed nose, and was wearing a red suit with white straps and golden buckles, and black pants with black boots was walking nearby when he noticed the clothes of the creature and gasped in shock. He quickly ran over and picked up a sleeve.

"What the…" started the man.

He then noticed the empty vial and picked it up. He looked around, confused. Just who would have done this?

(….)

Later on at the same warehouse as the night before, Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Dil, Lil, and Phil were being forced to walk forward by some of the creatures.

"You think we're in some type of comic book?" whispered Dil to his friends and brother.

"SHUT UP!" snapped the creature.

It then shoved Dil into a barrel, the boy hitting his head. Tommy quickly ran over and was relief to see his brother wasn't hurt as the two smiled a small bit. Course the moment was short life as the two were grabbed by their shirts by the creature.

"YOU MAKE WEAPONS!" ordered the creature.

The creatures then forced the teens to their work area as a purple mandrill with yellow/golden eyes, a red face with some pink on it, and was wearing a lab cloak, blue gloves, blue jeans, glasses and has an old machine on his head was nearby, talking to someone through a computer scene. The person the mandrill was talking to was in the shadows of a dark twisted lab, monster like creatures inside tubs with different colored liquids in each.

"We have the workers just as you asked sir," said the mandrill with a smile.

"I am glad to hear that Dr. M. I was starting to think you had failed," said the figure.

"I would never dream of that sir. However, Eggman did found the clothes of a fix idea and its vial was emptied," explained the mandrill, Dr. M, with a frown.

"But how? That's impossible!" exclaimed the figure, sounding completely unpleased by this.

"I believe I may know just who did so. Eggman and I are watching this person closely," explained Dr. M.

"Very well. But I shall send some help for you two to deal with this problem just in case," said the figure.

"Understood sir," said Dr. M as he nodded.

Dr. M then shut down the computer. The figure turned to the shadows.

"Neyla! Paradox!" called out the figure.

Right after he said this, two beings, one at looked like a tiger while the other looked like a skunk, was barely in the light.

"Yes sir?" asked the two at the same time.

(….)

The next day at school, during first period Wing, Raven and Brief were talking. Soon Sly entered the classroom as he notice the three talking to about something.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sly.

The three stopped as Sly sat down and they faced him.

"Wing's talking us about what happened to her and SG last night," explained Brief.

"Really? What happened?" asked Sly.

"Some type of monster attacked her," started Raven.

"There was also a raccoon. I don't know who he was but he fought one that broke into my house and had fought SG. And when I was heading down to see what happened to SG this hippo came running upstairs and…" started Wing.

"Monsters? Come on, it had to be a dream," said Sly as he chuckled.

"Sorry but most of my dreams are completely different from that," said Wing, "But the raccoon was also after this vial…"

"Vial? You sure this was real?" asked Sly as he shook his head, appearing like he still didn't believe her.

Wing frowned a bit.

"If it wasn't real then how would I have this?" asked Wing.

On 'this' Wing took out the vial from her bag and showed it to them. Sly glared at it for a second before looking away. However, his eyes quickly widen as if in shock and horror as he quickly looked back at it and gasped a bit. He then glared around as he looked worried.

"Put that away!" exclaimed Sly as if in fear.

The three blanked, confused. Why would Sly react to the vile like that?

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Wing, looking a bit concerned.

"Please," said Sly.

Wing frowned, looking more worried. However, before she, Rave, and Brief could say anything Kazuko entered the room.

"Morning class, please take your seats!" exclaimed Kazuko.

Brief walked up to his desk Raven turned to face the front. Wing put the vial away.

"Wing," whispered Sly.

Wing turned.

"What?" whispered Wing.

"Just…just be careful," whispered Sly.

Wing blanked a bit before she faced the front. As much as she would hate to admit it the girl was starting to think Candace was completely right about Sly…

(….)

Inside what appeared to be some type of mansion, Eggman and Dr. M were standing in front of a desk, waiting patiently for someone.

The doors opened, reveling another of the creatures at walked into the room.

"Are you the one he sent?" asked Eggman.

"No," answered a female.

Just then the two figures from the lad entered the room.

The first one was a female tiger with violet fur and markings, green eyes and was wearing a head jewelry, a red mantilla, a blue tank-top and brown shorts with a belt and dark green hiking boots. This was Neyla.

The second was a male black skunk who has white hair, white mustache, tiny goatee, yellow eyes and was wearing a red scarf, green suit with yellow lines, yellow gloves, a brown satchel, and a black belt with spray cans. This was Le Paradox.

"Paradox? You were send?" asked Dr. M…right before he and Eggman busted out laughing.

Le Paradox frowned as Neyla chuckled a bit.

"Shut up!" snapped Le Paradox.

"Well who could help them for laughing? After all, we all know just what you are," said Neyla with a smirk.

Le Paradox shot Neyla a look as he growled deeply.

"Laugh now but you each will see: Le Paradox is the greatest one of us all!" exclaimed Le Paradox in determinist.

(….)

School had ended as Sly was walking with Wing, the boy still thinking about the vial.

"…Maybe you should give it to him," said Sly, talking about the raccoon.

Wing shook her head.

"No way," said Wing.

(….)

At Wing's and SG's house, Neyla, Le Paradox, Eggman, Dr. M and many of those creatures were trashing the place, each looking for the file. Neyla and Le Paradox were in Wing's room as Neyla was moving some paper on the floor. Le Paradox noticed a picture of Wing, SG, a male skeleton, a female ragdoll and a human girl with long blond hair in pigtails with the hair being used to hold some of the hair up, blue eyes and was wearing a white shirt with a pink rabbit on it, a white belt with a half moon on it, a blue skirt, and red boots and grabbed it. The skunk put it in his pocket as Neyla found the hole.

"I found something," said Neyla.

Le Paradox heard this as he walked over.

"A hole?" asked Le Paradox as he raised an eyebrow.

"It was made from the acid inside the vial. There's no doubt about it now: This girl has the vile," said Neyla.

"Then come on! Let's get the others and go after her!" exclaimed Le Paradox.

Neyla nodded before she stood up. The two walked out of the room and started to head out of the house as the others followed.

"Well?" asked Eggman.

"She has it. Now question is how much does she know," explained Neyla.

The group then walked far away from the house…right as Sly and Wing were close to it.

"He sounds dangerous. You could get yourself killed!" exclaimed Sly.

"I think he's in some type of trouble. Besides he would have attacked me when he saw me at the badge or when he entered my house," pointed out Wing.

She and Sly then stopped…and Wing gasped to see the door to her house wide open. The two quickly ran to it and looked inside to see the place a mess.

"What in the world…how…who did this?" asked Wing as she walked inside.

Sly looked around as he walked inside. He then closed his eyes and looked down as if thinking of a plan. He nodded to himself and opened his eyes, turning to left.

"Next time give him the vial!" snapped Sly.

Sly then quickly ran off as Wing watched.

(….)

Soon Sly was walking through an alleyway as he glared around to see if someone was following him or not. The boy stopped at a door and knocked on it. Within seconds, a scanner had opened from the side of the door which Sly put his hand on. After it was done scanning his hand the door opened. Sly glared around one left time before he walked inside, the door closing once he entered the building.

Inside the building was what appeared to some type of base, some rooms having weapons, some with people training and fighting each other, some having other labs an one having some type of computer system with the scenes having different parts of the world on each.

Kokonoe, Nick, the hippo, the turtle and a cyborg with red sin, spiky black hair, possessing a white streak, and was wearing orange goggles without reflection that show his eyes, a dark red sleeve less top with two silver zapper on the side of the collar, silver armor parts on the bottom, a dark red cloth covering his jeans and had golden rods attached on the darker red cross on his back, and two black gauntlets made of complex machinery were at a round table as a TV scene were behind them.

"Where is he Kokonoe?" asked Nick.

"He'll get here when he gets here," groaned Kokonoe as she rolled her eyes before mumbling to herself, "I swear you're just a pain in the a** sometimes."

"Kokonoe," whispered the cyborg, overhearing the half human half cat woman.

"Shut up Tager, you know it's true," said Kokonoe as she frowned.

"Sorry I'm late."

Hearing this, the gang turned to see Sly entering the room.

"Glad to see you made it," said Nick, "But what are you doing in that form still?"

"Sorry. I just got here," answered Sly.

"I see," said Nick, "Anyway what happened out there? Did you find anything about Relius?"

"No sorry. But there's something I need to take care of," said Sly.

He then started to walk away as the hippo and turtle looked worried.

"Something's not right…" whispered the turtle.

The hippo nodded in agreement. Sly groaned as he went into his room and closed the door.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so careless," started Sly.

He then took out his jacket and threw it on his bed, reveling an odd looking watch on his right wrist. Sly looked at the window with a sigh.

'Five figures…a heart…' thought Sly, 'I'm not like them. Other than my team members I don't really need a friend…do I?'

He started to type something into the watch.

'Even if I don't, I still need to help her. There's no way she can fight those Fixed Ideas on her own,' thought Sly, 'Besides, I'm the one who got her into this mess. It's only right at I'm the one who gets her out of it!'

The watch then glowed as the light covered Sly for a moment. It then disappeared and the raccoon from last night stood at the same spot Sly was at meaning on thing: Sly and the raccoon was the same 'person' the whole time.

Sly quickly changed into his outfit from the night before and grabbed his cane. He glared behind himself before going over to the window and opening it. He then stepped outside it before jumping off of it and onto a roof top, running off to Wing's and SG's house.

(….)

Outside the house, a Fixed Idea was yawning before Le Paradox hit it over the head.

"WAKE UP YOU FOOL!" exclaimed Le Paradox.

The Fixed Idea yelped as it looked at Le Paradox.

"Listen up: You are to do what I say!" snapped Le Paradox.

Unnoticed to Le Paradox and the Fixed Ideas with him, a certain raccoon had spotted them from the roof top he was on.

"Stay here and watch!" ordered Le Paradox.

"Um, watch what?" asked the Fixed Idea.

Le Paradox blanked for a moment before he looked tricked. The skunk pointed to the house.

"THE HOUSE YOU IDIOT!" snapped Le Paradox.

As if on cue, Sly quickly jumped off of the roof top and crashed through the wooden covering the hole in Wing's room. Le Paradox and the Fixed Idea looked shock for a moment before Le Paradox shook the shock off.

"JUST DON'T STAND THERE! GET HIM!" ordered Le Paradox.

The Fixed Ideas didn't waste anything as they quickly ran off.

(….)

Inside the house Wing was in her room as she quickly turned to see Sly. Sly stood up before he started to walk to her.

"Out, now!" ordered Sly.

"What are you..." started Wing.

"Trust me," said Sly.

Suddenly the two heard banging at Wing's door as they turned to it. Sly then turned to Wing.

"Please. Give me the vial," said Sly.

Wing nodded before she took out the vial and handed it to Sly. No sooner when she did the Fixed Ideas broke down the door and quickly ran into the room. Sly got in front of Wing as he looked ready to fight. Le Paradox walked in front of the Fixed Ideas, a smirk on his face.

"Am I the one you want?" asked Sly as he smirked a bit.

Sly held up his left arm and moved the sleeve to his shirt, reveling a mark saying 'Thievius Raccoonus 13'. Le Paradox's eyes widen in compete shock upon seeing this.

"Thievius Raccoonus…but…so you're the one behind this!" exclaimed Le Paradox as he pointed at Sly.

Quickly, Sly pushed Wing out of the way from the fight before he grabbed his hook cane. A Fixed Idea started to change at him, only for Sly to jump out of the way. He then used his cane to hit the Fixed Idea on the neck, knocking it out before landing on the ground. Wing watched as Sly kicked another one away, the girl looked worried. She knew there was no way Sly could fight off all of the creatures on his own.

Sly was backed again the wall as he dodged two punches. However, he was quickly grabbed by the shoulder.

Wing noticed this as she grabbed a chair from her desk and threw it at the Fixed Idea. It let go of Sly and turned to face her. Wing smirked a bit making the creature growled before it changed at her. Sly noticed this as his eyes widen and he tried to stop the Fixed Idea but another one quickly grabbed him from behind. A third Fixed Idea started to walk up to Sly only for him to kick it in the face. Sly then got free and kicked the Fixed Idea holding him in the back before landing near the window.

To his horror Wing was punched onto the wall and had collapse. The Fixed Idea was about to grab her when it and the others heard Sly whistle and turned to face him as the raccoon was at the window. Sly had the vial out and held it out for them to see.

"Hey! He wants his vial back?" asked Sly as he smirked, "Then try to catch me meathead!"

Sly jumped out of the house and onto the roof top nearby as Le Paradox ran to the window. The skunk growled in angry as he watched Sly run off before he faced the Fixed Ideas outside.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! CATCH THAT RAT YOU USELESS MUTANTS!" ordered Le Paradox in angry.

As fast as they could, the Fixed Ideas ran off. Wing groaned as she barely opened her eyes to see Le Paradox, Eggman, Dr. M, and a Fixed Idea leaving the room.

"I'm going to see how Neyla's doing at the warehouse. You two stay here with the others," said Le Paradox.

"Got it," said Eggman as Dr. M nodded.

The four were then gone. Wing groaned in a bit of pain as she stood up.

"Warehouse?" whispered Wing, "But what could they be doing there?"

She looked at her rider gear as an idea to come to mind. Wing grabbed it, a pair of goggles at she put on and started to run out of the house.

"Only one way to find out," whispered Wing to herself in determine.

Wing got on the gear and turned it on. Quickly, she started to race off to the warehouse.

(….)

Sly was jumping from roof top to roof top as the Fixed Ideas tried to keep up to him. Sly looked behind him and grinned.

"Come on you thugs! Catch me!" taunted Sly.

He then stopped at the edge of a roof top. The Fixed Ideas went to grab him only for the raccoon to jump out of the way. Most of them fall to the ground as one was trying it's best to stay on the roof. Sly landed next to it and smirked, using his hook cane to trip the Fixed Idea's feet, sending it falling to the ground. Sly chuckled a bit as he watched this before he ran off.

The Fixed Ideas groaned in pain, having left some holes in their shape as Eggman and Dr. M ran over to them. Eggman and Dr. M looked tricked when they saw the creatures.

"FOOLS! IDIOTS! WORTHLESS BEINGS!" exclaimed Eggman.

(….)

At the warehouse, the Fixed Ideas there were putting some weapons of all types into bags.

"Bring the track and start loading!" ordered Neyla.

Right after she said this a Fixed Idea pulled up a track as two others opened the back door. As the others started to load the track, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Lil, and Phil were being forced to move by a few of the Fixed Ideas.

Suddenly, something crashed through the windows and destroyed the lights in the ware house, leaving everyone shocked and confused. As Neyla glared around to see who was around, the Fixed Ideas near the teens were suddenly knocked out. Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Lil, and Phil quickly turned to see a certain raccoon putting the last one onto the ground. The teens looked confused and were about to say something but Sly quickly shushed them. He then pointed to a back door. The gang smiled, seeing a way out before they nodded to Sly as a way to thank him and started to run away. Sly watched for a moment before he jumped away.

No sooner when he did, Neyla turned to see her prisoners escaping. The tiger growled before she and the Fixed Ideas started to chase after them…only for Sly to use the cine in the building to ride over to them and knocked one of the Fixed Ideas to the ground, taking Neyla with it. Sly let out of the cine and jumped onto a platform. He smirked as he stood up.

"HEY BONEHEAD, YOUR BRAIN IS SHOWING!" exclaimed Sly.

Neyla quickly got free from under the Fixed Idea and stood up.

"GET HIM!" ordered Neyla in angry.

Sly started to jump around the piles in the building as the Fixed Ideas chased after him. Neyla noticed the one had Sly had knocked down had stood up and was starting to run pass her. Neyla hold out her leg causing it to trip and fall.

"They'll take care of him. Now help me load this track!" ordered Neyla.

One of the Fixed Idea tried to smash Sly as the raccoon quickly jumped out of the way. He then landed on the back of it as another Fixed Idea came changing towards the two. Sly jumped off of it causing the two creatures to crash before kicking a third one in the face.

"HURRY UP!" exclaimed Neyla.

(….)

Wing was getting closer to the warehouse as she used the gear to race down some of the stairs in the pathways. The girl knew something was going on to the warehouse and had a feeling Sly was there as well.

(….)

Sly was running away from a Fixed Idea before he jumped out of the way, causing it to crash onto the wall. Sly landed in front of some barrels when he noticed one of the Fix Ideas arming a rocket lauder at him. It fired at Sly only for him to jump out of the way. When the rocket hit the barrels they exploded.

(….)

The exploding was seen a few miles away as Wing had noticed it. The girl looked worried as she continued on the way to the place.

(….)

The warehouse was on fire as Neyla and the one Fixed Idea had final loading the track and was closing the door. On one of the upper pile, Sly was ducking from a Fixed Idea as it tried to punch him. He kicked the Fix Idea's legs, causing it to lose its balance and fall to the ground. Sly quickly jumped as he dodged another Fix Idea that was changing at him. He then landed on the Fixed Idea making it cry out in pain.

Neyla and the Fixed Idea got into the track as she started it. Sly noticed this as he quickly jumped on top of it and started to run to the driver area…only to scream as a Fixed Idea had grabbed him and threw him right onto a wall. The raccoon groaned in pain as he stood up and quickly dodged a punch from The Fixed Idea, the creature leaving a hole where Sly had stood.

Sly didn't waste anything as he quickly ran up some stairs to where some of tubes where at. As the Fixed Idea was getting closer, Sly got on top of the tubes and broke the rope holding them in place. He then used his foot to push them away, the tubes rolling down the stairs and hitting the Fixed Idea on their way to the ground.

Neyla drove the track out of the warehouse, busting the doors opened as she did. Sly was about to follow them when he noticed the flames hitting a barrel saying 'flammable' making his eyes widen as he gasped.

Within seconds the warehouse exploded. Neyla laughed as she watched this. She then faced the road…and screamed as she moved the track right into the river, barely dodging Wing who was in front of them. Wing had tried to move out of the way as well as she ended up moving too fast. The gear threw her onto another warehouse wall as she hit her head, knocking her out as the gear crashed nearby.

Quickly, Neyla and the Fixed Idea opened the doors to the track and swam back to surface, the track shrinking to the bottom of the river with the weapons still inside. As if on cue, Le Paradox had arrived and ran over to them.

"What happened?!" asked Le Paradox.

"This idiot caused us to lose everything!" snapped Neyla as she hit the Fixed Idea over the head.

(….)

Wing started to come as she felt someone touch her shoulder. The girl groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to see a certain raccoon.

"It's…it's you," whispered Wing.

Sly just smiled a bit, relief to see Wing was all right. He started to head out but stopped when Wing had grabbed his hand.

"W-Wait! I need to know…who are you? What's your name?" asked Wing.

Sly didn't say anything. He slipped his hand away from Wing's before he jumped away from Wing's sight.

(….)

Inside what appeared to be a ruined castle, things of election were all over the place.

"What do you mean you failed to get the weapons?!" asked the male voice from the figure from early, "And a raccoon?! What raccoon?!"

There was a moment of silence.

"A tattoo?!" asked the figure's voice.

Inside the lab, the figure was listening to the report Le Paradox, Neyla, Eggman and Dr. M were giving him.

"Thievius Raccoonus 13?! You must be mistaken!" snapped the figure in angry.

The scene then turned off as the figure started to walk off.

"Thievius Raccoonus 13…alive," started the figure.

The figure then walked up to a window as the energy flashed, reveling what he looked like. The figure was a man with short spike light blonde hair and was wearing a golden mask covering his eyes, a purple shirt with black outlines, white jeans, purple boots who frowned deeply.

"To think…after all these years," whispered the man in angry, "That rat is still alive!"

(….)

Back at the lab Kokonoe was at, the woman and Tager were watching the scene as Sly was running on the roof tops.

"…You think the World Security Council will be mad when they find out Sly was at the warehouse?" asked Tager.

Kokonoe shrugged.

"Ah if they are then who gives a s***? Dumb kids were saved because of him," said Kokonoe.

"Still aren't you a bit worried? I mean these were workers for Relius. What if he…" started Tager.

"Goddamn it Tager, just relax!" snapped Kokonoe, "There is no way he'll remember a thing!"

"I hope so," said Tager as he frowned, "After all…who knows what side he'll choice if he does find out."

Kokonoe didn't say anything as she just started at the scene.

(….)

Sly was on top of a roof top as he looked out to the town.

'I don't know what's in my future. Not yet at least,' said Sly's voice, 'But I know one thing: I'm ready for whatever lies ahead. No matter what!'

A thing of thunder suddenly flashed close by to Sly as the raccoon looked determined. One thing was for sure: This was only the very start of something much bigger than one could image…


	2. Chapter 2: The King of Knights

**Chapter 2: The King of Knights**

Inside a castle, what appeared to be two knights breathing heavily as many other bodies of knights were down the hall.

"Just what was that thing? It couldn't have been human, could it?" whispered one of the 'knights'.

The other one looked unsure. Suddenly the two heard footsteps…and screamed in horror as they were cut down by a figure wielding a silver and golden sword with a blue and gold holder…

Inside the throne room, a man named Amon was standing in front of the throne as King Eric, Queen Ariel and their daughter Melody had fake knights around them, each of the knights having swords pointed at them as others stood ready to fight. The door was boarded up in case of an attack like the current one would to happen.

Without warning, something started to break the door down. The fake knights stepped back as Amon appeared calm. Soon enough the doors busted open as only the sword of the attacker could be seen while darkest covered the person's body. However, Amon seemed shocked as he saw the one attacking his army.

"A-A girl? B-But how?" whispered Amon.

The attacker didn't say a thing as she ran at what seemed to be supersonic speed, taking out each of the fake knights. Amon's eyes most likely widen in horror under his mask…before he suddenly coughed up blood, it started to dip out of the mask he wore. He slowly looked down to see the blade of the sword had been stabbed into his body from behind. The attacker lowed her sword and Amon's body started to slide off as everything turned black.

"…I suggest you should think about your actions and how they may cost you next time…if you live to tell the tale that is," said a female voice.

(….)

"SLY, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON HOW STUPID THAT WAS?!"

Sly groaned as he covered his ears. The raccoon had just gotten back to the base and somehow Nick had already found out about the event at happened at the warehouse and with Wing. Sly uncovered his ears as he looked at Nick.

"Sir what was I support to do? Let the Fixed Ideas kill her?" asked Sly as he frowned.

"Of course not! But you reveled your true face to her!" exclaimed Nick.

"But she didn't figure out who I really was!" pointed out Sly.

"For all you know. The girl could have been acting," added Nick as he frowned, "Not only that but you sneaked out and without your team members! What would have happened if you needed back up?!"

"OK, so I made a mistake there, so what?" asked Sly, "I'll just make sure to let you guys know next time."

"You better. After all, the World Security Council doesn't allow people to goofy up. Not with what our job is," said Nick sternly.

"Come on Nick, give the kid a break."

Nick and Sly turned to see a man with messy black hair and a goatee, and was wearing a gray shirt and blue jeans enter the room. His name was Tony Stark.

"He was just helping someone out," said Tony.

"I know that but he broke many rules while doing so," explained Nick sternly.

"Well rules are always made to be broken," said Tony with a small smirk.

Sly chuckled a bit as Nick groaned. It was normal for Tony to say something like that.

Just then a man with tidy blonde hair, and was wearing a red/white/blue suit that resembled the American flag, had a silver star in the middle of the suite, red gloves and boots and a brown belt came in. His name was Steve Rodgers.

"Sir, it's the World Security Council. They say they want to speak to you," said Steve.

Nick faced Steve.

"If it's about Sly I already have it under control," said Nick as he glared at Sly who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Steve shook his head.

"No, it's about something else," answered Steve.

Nick paused for a moment before he nodded. The man and Steve started to leave the room before Nick faced Sly.

"And I suggest you get some rest. After all school is a five day thing," said Nick.

With this, Nick and Steve leaved. Sly sighed in annoyance as he stood up.

"Jeez, you must have really pissed him off," said Tony as he frowned a bit.

Sly give Tony a bit of a look at said 'you think?'. Tony rolled his eyes a bit.

"Only saying. Besides, as much as I would hate to admit it, he does have a point about the whole team members thing," said Tony, "You should have at last brought Bentley and Murray with ya."

"Yeah I know," sighed Sly, "I guess I was just worried about what would happen if it was too late."

"Understandable," said Tony as he nodded, "Anyways I better let you get some sleep. Sounds like you have a long day ahead of you."

Sly smiled a bit as he started to leave the room.

"You have no idea," said Sly.

(….)

Inside Nick's office, the man himself was talking to the World Security Council, the members being two male humans and a female human.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Nick, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yes. We had heard of the events at the warehouse. How did you let that happen?" asked one of the men as he frowned deeply.

"I can insure you, I did not send him there. Thievius Raccoonus did that on his own free will," said Nick.

"And how do we know that isn't a sign that he'll betray us?" asked the woman.

"He won't. Kokonoe has made sure of it," said Nick.

"She better had," said the second man.

"She has. I would trust Kokonoe with my own life if need be," said Nick, "Now…Steve told me you guys wanted to tell me about something else."

"Indeed we do," said the first man.

The Council then pulled up a video of a new report.

"This is Scarlet Garcia with an updating report. Early the well-known terrorist, Amon, had taken captured of the royal family," started a red haired woman, Scarlet as she stood near Eric, Ariel, and Melody while the true knights were making sure the royal family was all right, "It seemed hopeless for them until a mystical young girl had appeared and killed Amon."

She then faced Eric.

"Sir, what can you tell us about this girl?" asked Scarlet.

"I don't really know must about her. She somehow broke into the castle, took out all of Amon's man and then Amon himself," explained Eric.

"So you're saying it was just her who took out Amon's man as well?" asked Scarlet, in a bit of shock.

Eric nodded.

"Had to be. All the marks on their bodies were of ones only a sword could make. And she wielded a sword with some blood already on it," said Eric.

"What else can you tell us about this girl?" asked Scarlet.

"She was fast, faster than any human I've ever seen. She also looked like someone who came from England during the time of King Arthur," explained Eric.

"And did she say her name?" asked Scarlet.

Eric shook his head.

"No. In fact as soon as she sure my family and I was safe she leaved. However she did say to call her 'The King of Knights'," explained Eric.

Scarlet looked completely surprised upon hearing 'The King of Knights'.

"Did you say King of Knights?" asked Scarlet.

"I did," answered Eric as he nodded.

Scarlet then faced the camera.

"Well you heard it here folks. Once again, the 'King of Knights' has taken down a terrorist group single handedly. This is Scarlet Garcia coming to you live," said Scarlet.

The video ended. Nick seemed confused as he raised an eyebrow.

"And why did you tell me this?" asked Nick.

"This happened one week ago. Whoever this 'King of Knights' is she could be a danger to us," said the woman.

"The girl is targeting terrorist. I seriously doubt she would attack a group working for the government," said Nick sternly.

"Either way we want you to send some of your men after her. She could also be a powerful ally," said the second man.

"You mean if she's willing to join," added Nick, "This so called 'King of Knights' may want to work solo."

"Then capture her and bring her here for questioning," ordered the first man, "She will either be an ally or locked away where she can't harm anyone."

"Are you sure she is that big of a torte? Or does she just scare you too much?" asked Nick, smirking a bit.

"You have better then to talk back!" snapped the second man, "Now that is an order: Either make her an ally to Secure Seven or have her captured."

With this, the Council signed off. Nick groaned in annoyance as he pitched the badge of his nose. This was not helping him one little bit…

(….)

The next day, Sly (In his human form of course) had entered the school building through the silver haired boy looked a bit nervous. He remembered what Nick had said last night and knew Wing was most likely going to tell Raven and Brief about it. Sly could only hope that they didn't figure out the raccoon was really him.

Suddenly Sly heard what sounded like screams of terror as two boys ran past him.

The first boy had brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a blue t-shirt with a light blue and blue stripped jacket, blue jeans, a black bag book, and shoes. His name was Ned Bigby.

The second boy had tan skin, black hair, glasses with some type of mini machine on it and was wearing a red t-shirt with a white undershirt, jeans, a black book bag, and shoes. His name was Simon Nelson Cook, or Cookie as his friends called his.

Sly looked confused for a moment until he noticed another guy running towards him.

This guy had messy brown hair and was wearing a black jacket, a black t-shirt, a chain necklace, black jeans and black shoes. His name was Billy Loomer.

Sly smirked a bit as he stuck out his leg in Billy's path. Billy didn't noticed as he ran pass Sly…and tripped, the brown haired boy landing right on his face as he hit the ground. Sly made a fake gasp as some kids saw this and laughed a bit.

"Oh man, I am so sorry! I didn't see you there," said Sly, "How stupid of me. Here let me help you up."

"You-!"

Sly yelped as Billy tried to punch him through the silver haired boy quickly dodged it. Sly then ducked as another punch was thrown at him.

"Hold still!" exclaimed Billy.

"Yeah, no," said Sly, "I'm not that stupid."

Billy just growled a bit. He then turned away.

"Forget it. I have better things to go," said Billy.

Billy walked off. Sly just shrugged s the crowd leave. Course Sly yelped as he turned around to see Ned and Cookie right behind him.

"Oh jeez!" exclaimed Sly.

"Can we say something?" asked Cookie as he and Ned smile.

"Um, what is it?" asked Sly as he raised an eyebrow.

"The fact you were able to dodge Billy's punches. Almost no one has been able to do that!" exclaimed Ned, "And how you tripped him."

"Guessing not a lot of people would have done at too, huh?" asked Sly.

Ned and Cookie nodded.

"You got it. So who are you anyways? I've never seen you around here before," said Cookie.

"I'm Sly Cooper. I just moved here two days ago," explained Sly.

"Ah so you're the new guy everyone has been talking about," said Ned, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ned Bigby."

"And I'm Simon Nelson Cook. My friends call me Cookie for short," said Cookie.

"Nice to meet you guys to," said Sly as he smiled a bit.

An idea then came to Ned's mind.

"Hey, how about we meet up during free period. I can show you the does and don'ts of the school," said Ned.

"Does…and don'ts?" asked Sly, looking confused.

"Ned has a school survival guide. It's pretty helpful whenever you have a problem," explained Cookie.

"I see," said Sly as he nodded.

"So we'll meet up with you at the free period?" asked Ned.

Sly smiled as he nodded.

"Sure thing," said Sly.

"Great! See ya!" exclaimed Ned.

The two boys then ran off. Sly rolled his eyes in a bit of amusement before he started to walk to his class.

(….)

Just outside of town the sounds of a monocycle was heard as it was driving pass the country side. The driver of it was wearing a black hermit and had on a black suite, black gloves, a black undershirt, a black tie and black shoes.

The driver noticed a small shop up ahead and started to slow down. Once in front of the shop, the driver stopped, put it on break and got off. The driver then took off the hermit, reveling to be what appeared to be a young woman with somewhat long blond hair, two bangs on the side of her face as the rest was in a low ponytail, a blond ahog, and green eyes. She put the hermit down before she walked into the shop where a worker named Gwen was at the checkout.

"Hello. Anything I can do for you?" asked Gwen.

"I'm just looking around," answered the woman.

Gwen nodded. The woman then walked over to where the candy bars and sweets were at. She stared at them for a while, having a hard time to choice what to buy. She bends down and picked up four candy bars as the door bell was ring.

Suddenly the woman heard a gasp and the sounds of a gun as she started to glare up at the mirror.

"HANDS UP, DON'T MOVE!"

The woman saw Gwen with her hands up as two thieves named Jasper and Horace were pointing their guns at the goth girl.

"Who else is here?! Who owns the monocycle outside?!" asked Jasper.

The woman stood up as she smiled a bit.

"I do," answered the woman.

Horace quickly turned as he pointed his gun at the woman.

"Course it belongs to my brother to be trueful," added the woman.

"Threw the keys over here!" ordered Jasper.

"As you wish," said the woman.

She took out her keys and threw them over to Jasper. He caught them and put them on the ground as Horace put a bag in front of Mr. Gwen.

"Full it up with all the mon-" started Horace.

"Excuse me."

The two turned to the woman who had out a gun.

"I also have a gun," said the woman calmly.

"PUT IT DOWN, PUT IT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" ordered Jasper and Horace, clearly freaking out.

"Ok, ok. I don't want any trouble," said the woman calmly as she held up her free hand.

"Threw the gun over here," ordered Horace.

The woman cringed a bit.

"I don't think that would be a just good idea. After all, it could accidentally discharge and hit one of you guys," said the woman.

The two men glared at each other.

"Would it be all right to slide it over?" asked the woman.

"Slide it over and don't try anything," ordered Jasper.

"OK. I'll just move over to this side then and slide it over to you," said the woman.

She walked over to her right side as Jasper did the same thing. She smiled a bit before she kneed down and slide it over to Jasper…right before she grabbed a thing of sugar and threw it at Horace, hitting him right in the face.

The woman ran to Jasper and kicked his gun down as he tried to fire it off. She then grabbed the gun and used it to hit the thieves over the head, knocking them out. Gwen looked freaked out as the woman simply smiled, grabbed her keys and put the gun on the table.

"Sorry for the trouble," said the woman.

She then took out the candy bars she had grabbed early.

"Here," said the woman as she took out a $50, "To help pay for the mess I caused."

The woman grabbed the candy bars and started to head out.

"Wait," said Gwen, making the woman stop, "What should I tell the police?"

"Tell them those kung fu lessons really priced off," said the woman.

Gwen just nodded a little. The woman started to head out.

"Wait! What's your name?" asked Gwen.

The woman glanced back at Gwen.

"It's Saber," answered the woman, Saber.

Saber then walked out of the shop, put the candy bars in a bag she had with her, put the hermit back on and rode off, heading to Moonlight town.

(….)

Sly walked into the room as he heard some people whispering about the event least night.

"It was huge! I saw it explode from my window!" exclaimed a boy named Darren Patterson to his friend named Ginger Foutley.

"They told me a raccoon saved them," explained a girl named Berry Shirayuki to her friends.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed a girl named Ichigo Momomiya in a bit of shock.

"A raccoon?" asked a boy named Zack Martin to his brother Cody Martin who nodded.

"Had to be aliens," said a boy named Wade to a boy named Felix Renton.

"No way, it was a ghost," said a girl named Sayaka Miki as she shook her head while speaking to her friends Mami Tomoe and Kyouko Sakura.

Course Sly turned pale upon hearing this. Sly knew some people would have known about the warehouse exploding but he didn't think Tommy and his pals would have told anyone about how he saved them.

'Great…just great,' thought Sly sarcastically.

"You all right?"

Sly looked to see Wing, who looked a bit concerned. The 'boy' smiled a bit sheepishly as he nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I just had a bit of a crazy night," answered Sly.

"Really? What happened?" asked Wing.

"Long story," said Sly, "But what's up with everyone talking about that raccoon?"

"Didn't you hear? He saved the ones who were kidnapped," explained Wing.

"And the vial?" asked Sly.

"He came to my house last night and I give it to him when we were attacked by those monsters," explained Wing, "I followed the things to the warehouse where I ran into him. I found Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil on my way home and they explained everything to me."

"I see," said Sly, trying to act like he didn't know anything about that, "Guess it was a good thing he was there then."

Wing nodded.

"Yeah. Some people are thinking he's some type of super hero or an alien even," said Wing.

"And what do you think about him?" asked Sly.

Wing shrugged.

"I'm…I'm not completely sure yet," answered Wing, "I feel like there's something different about him but I'm not sure what."

Sly raised an eyebrow.

"You're not chase after him, are you?" asked Sly.

Wing shook her head.

"No. Besides I'm normally out looking for important events I think people should know about," explained Wing.

Sly looked a bit worried. After all, with Wing being a reporter and with her looking for events for the new paper this would lead to more chances she would run into him when he was in his raccoon form again. He then thought of a way to change the subject.

"By the way, one my way here I ran into this guy named Billy. Can you explain a bit more about him to me?" asked Sly.

"Eh? Billy? How did you run into that jerk?" asked Wing as she raised an eyebrow.

"Long story," said Sly as he sweat dropped.

"Well for one thing, he's one of the guys you'll want to try to stay away from if you don't want any trouble," explained Wing.

"And who are the others?" asked Sly.

"Well to start, one of them is Robbie," started Wing.

"Robbie?" asked Sly.

Wing nodded.

"Yeah. He and Wendy used to date each other. Course he never really listened to her and cared more about himself and his band," explained Wing.

"I see," said Sly as he nodded, "And what about the others?"

(….)

Saber had arrived to Moonlight town as she stopped at a police station. She took off her hermit and walked inside, the girl looking serious.

Inside it a man named Chief Clancy Wiggum was about to eat some of the donuts he had when Saber walked up to him. Upon seeing her, Clancy quickly put the donuts away and sat up stand, trying to seem like a serious man.

"Good day ma'am. What can I do for you?" asked Clancy.

"I'm looking for someone who calls himself Caster," explained Saber, "I was wondering if you've seen him around town."

Clancy paused a bit.

"Name doesn't sound familiar to me. Do you have a picture of him?" asked Clancy.

Saber nodded before taking out a wanted poster with Caster's picture on it. Caster had pale skin, fish like eyes that were black, somewhat long black hair, bone line hands with long nails and a mark on the right arm and was wear a black cloak/jacket like item with some silver symbols on the middle and bottom, a red/black stripe collar with feather like things hanging around them, a silver ring on his right hand and a golden ring on his left. Clancy gulped, the picture of Caster freaking him out.

"So, have you seen him?" asked Saber as she frowned a bit.

Clancy quickly shook his head no, making Saber frown deeper. She then grabbed the poster and walked off of the official, not getting the help she needed. Saber put her hermit back on and put the poster back in her pocket before she got on the motorcycle and rode off, most likely to find someone who could help.

(….)

At the Sector Seven base, many of the members were trying to find any information on the 'King of Knights' as they could.

"Any luck so far?" asked Nick to a young woman with ong blue hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and was wearing golden earrings, a light purple dress like t-shirt, a light purple skirt, a white long sleeve t-shirt under the purple on, a golden necklace with a blue gem in the middle, a light purple belt with a blue gem in the middle, knee high white socks, a wedding ring on her figure and purple shoes.

The woman's name was Schala who shook her head.

"No. And Krocken hasn't had any luck either," answered Schala, "I'm starting to wonder if she's even human."

"Wouldn't surprise me if she isn't."

Hearing this, Nick and Schala turned to face a young man with short brown hair and was wearing glasses, a purple button-up shirt, and khaki pants. His name was Dr. Bruce Banner.

"After all, with the speed she ran it wouldn't be humanly possible," said Bruce.

"But if she's an experiment then who made her?" asked Schala, looking a bit worried.

"I'm not sure. Only thing I can think of is someone against terrorist groups since that seems to be her main targets," said Bruce.

Nick nodded through Schala seemed unsure.

"But…what if she's working on her own free will?" asked Schala.

"You seriously think that?" asked Nick.

"Wouldn't be the first time we met an experiment like that," said a new voice.

A male dark purple veleciraptor with red stripes on his back, one claw on each toe being white and had a blue bladed katana stripped to his side with a yin-yang symbol was it guard, on a dark blue vest over a black coat with a black fedora hat and a wedding ring on one of his claws walked up to the three. His name was Krocken, Schala's husband.

"After all, we have ringtail working for us on his own free will and he's an experiment," pointed out Krocken with a bit of a frown.

"That may be true but we know a master mind made him. We don't know who made King of Knights yet," added Nick.

"I FOUND SOMETHING!"

The four turned to see a half human half squirrel girl with short brown hair, a big curly brown tail, hazel eyes and was wearing a orange/black top without any sleeves and showed a lowly part of her chest a bit, an orange mini skirt at had opening around her legs and black belt like things on it, an orange/black colored figure less gloves, black stockings and orange boots who was on a laptop. Her name was Makoto Nanaya who was grinning a bit.

"I FOUND SOMETHING ON KING OF KNIGHTS!" cheered Makoto.

Quickly, the four ran over as Makoto pulled out a photo. It was of what happened to be Saber walking away from a burning building as other people had gathered around the sight. On top of the building was a symbol of two swords.

"Is that…" started Bruce.

"Was. People saw this girl walking away from what was the base of a terrorist group that followed the one wrack job Steve took out a few years ago," explained Makoto, "Meaning she's on our side for sure."

"Not only at but we know what she looks like now," said Krocken, "It will make it easier to find her."

"You mean hopefully. She could be able to turn herself invisible for all you know," pointed out Bruce.

"Right," sighed Krocken, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Either way the Council wants her to join us," said Nick.

"And we spotted her."

The group turned a bit to face what appeared to be two human girls.

The first one girl had spiky long blonde hair, blue eyes, red painted nails and was wearing a short sleeveless red dress with matching heels, red hoop earrings, a golden necklace, and two golden bracelets on each wrist. Her name was Panty Anarchy who, unknown to anyone outside of Sector Seven, was an angel.

The second girl had long violet/pink hair, teal eyes and was wearing a black lolita-like dress, a blue bow, black/blue striped stockings and black pumps with a purple cat plushie with half of its face and body's skin missing, showing its bones in her hands. Her name was Stocking Anarchy, Panty's younger sister and an angel as well.

"What do you mean?" asked Nick as he raised an eyebrow.

"Like we said dumba**. Stocking and I spotted her around town when we were out looking for guys," said Panty with a smirk.

"Well Panty was looking for guys. I just came along to buy some cake," said Stocking as she frowned a bit.

Nick, Krocken, and Bruce rolled their eyes a bit. That figured with the two of them.

"Anyways, it's best we send some agents after her now that we know she's in town," said Nick.

"Already on it," said a female voice from Makoto's computer.

(….)

In the streets of Moonlight town, a young teenage girl with medium black hair, dark brown eyes, glasses and was a basically looking blue black school girl outside with black stockings and brown shoes who had her ear over an earpiece and was looking around. Her name was Amber Stark, Tony's adopted daughter.

"I figured it would be a good idea to have a look around town in case any signs of her popped out," explained Amber, "Through no luck so far."

"Just keep looking. The sooner we find her, the better," said Nick's voice.

Amber nodded before she started to walk off.

(….)

At the base Schala looked at Nick.

"Should I send out some other agents just in cast?" asked Schala.

Nick nodded sternly. Schala and Krocken then walked off to send some other agents out into the field as the others looked at scene. Hopefully they would find the 'King of Knights' as soon as possible.

(….)

It was in the middle of class as most of the students were paying attention to the lesson. Sly, however, was deep in thought of a possible plan he could use to make sure no one would run into him again while he was in his raccoon form. After all, if they figured out the true…

Sly shivered a bit, not wanting to think what would happen to him if the World Security Council made the choice to pull the plug on this mission.

'Calm down Sly. You're worrying over nothing! There's no way they could figure it out!' thought Sly to himself, 'I mean it's not you're just changing outfits like in those TV shows!'

He then frowned.

'Still…people are a lot smarter than what they're shown as in TV shows. After all, my voice doesn't really change in forms,' thought Sly, 'And if people believe in stuff like magic they could think I used that to change forms…'

Unnoticed to Sly, some of the students in the back were watching him as they were whispering things to each other.

"So that's the guy who did that to Billy?"

"Yeah. Think we should talk to him?"

"Why not? After all, a guy like him could help us keep the school in control."

Just then the bell rang for lunch. Sly started to stand up as the teens talking walked up to him.

The first one was a teenage boy with somewhat long blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing a stripe short sleeve button up jacket with a black t-shirt under it, blue jeans and shoes. His name was Trevor Mitchell.

The second one was also a teenage boy with military cut blonde hair, blue eyes, a black shirt under a red/white jacket, blue jeans and sneakers. His name was Dashiel "Dash" Baxter.

The third was also a teenage boy with tan skin, very short brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a golden ear ring, a necklace with a lightning bolt on it, a blue/golden sport shirt with a '1' on it, greyish-greenish shorts, and blue/white shoes. His name was Lightning.

"You're the new guy, correct?" asked Trevor with a smile.

Sly raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Sly.

Trevor just pointed to Dash and Lightning.

"These are my friends. Dash and Lightning. Name's Trevor," said Trevor.

"Nice to meet you three," said Sly as he thought, 'I think.'

"Listen, Sly was it?" asked Trevor.

Sly nodded.

"Well, listen Sly, you seem like a smart guy. But you need to understand that there people you don't hang out with and people you do hang out with," started Trevor as Dash and Lightning chuckled, "Some of us are better than others."

"Is that so?" asked Sly, frowning a bit.

Trevor nodded.

"It is. And you shouldn't go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you out on that part," explained Trevor.

Trevor held out his hand towards Sly. The silver haired boy stared at it for a moment before he looked at Trevor with a frown.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort on my own, thanks," said Sly bluntly.

Trevor rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Fine then. But don't blame me if you need up as a geek for the rest of high school," sneered Trevor.

With this, Trevor, Dash, and Lightning leave the room. Sly out his hand on his face and sighed in pure annoyance.

"School is going to be harder than I thought," mumbled Sly.

He then walked out of the room…and yelped as Ned and Cookie were right in front of him.

"OK, you two need to stop popping up at random," said Sly.

"Sorry, force of habit," said Cookie, smiling sheepishly.

"But still first you beat Billy and now you turn down Trevor! That's almost like a legend!" exclaimed Ned.

"Taking it Trevor is as big as Wing told me he was then," said Sly.

The two nodded.

"Course. He's the captain of the soccer team," explained Cookie, "And everyone who's a captain of a big time sport is popular here."

"And when you're popular, you pretty much rule the school," added Ned.

Sly nodded, starting to figure out why Trevor wanted Sly to be friends with him so suddenly.

As the three started to walk off, the blond haired girl from the picture Le Paradox stole from Wing's room was watching them. The girl appeared to be keeping a close eye on Sly as she frowned.

"Ms. Serena, is anything wrong?"

The girl, Serena, quickly turned to see the school principal, a young man with long greenish-black hair, greenish-black eyes and wore a red overcoat, a grey vest, a black shirt, black jeans, a yellow/golden scarf and black shoes named Waver Velvet. Serena smiled a bit.

"Everything's fine Principal Velvet," answered Serena.

Waver smiled a little as he nodded and walked pass Serena. Once his back as turn, Serena frowned a bit as if she sensed something was up.

"Sly."

Sly quickly turned as Ned and Cookie slowly turned to see Waver.

"Principal Velvet is everything all right?" asked Sly as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's your aunt. She's on the phone and wants to talk to you for some reason," said Waver.

Sly nodded before he and Waver started to walk away. The 'boy' turned to face Ned and Cookie.

"I'll talk to you guys later!" called out Sly.

"OK! See ya later!" called out Ned.

Sly smiled a bit before he faced forward, looking serious.

"…What does Nick want me to do now?" whispered Sly.

"It's the King of Knights girl. He wants you, Bentley, and Murray to join the others in the search for her," whispered Waver.

See through many of the students and teachers didn't know it, Waver himself was a member of S.H.E.I.L.D, the young man having joined the group back when he was a teenager. It was thanks to him that Sly was able to get into the school without the other teachers and school board members having a lot of background information on the raccoon.

"But I thought he was sending the others to do that while I tried to find more information on Relius," whispered Sly.

"You were. But she's been spotted in town. And the council," started Waver.

"…Right, I get the idea," whispered Sly, frowning in annoyance.

The two then walked into Waver's official as the man closed the door. Sly changed forms and got into the other outfit that was on Waver's desk. The raccoon then noticed a golden colored spear on the desk.

"…Where's my hook cane?" asked Sly.

"Nick's orders. He thinks since the King of Knights uses a sword as a weapon that spear will do you more good in battle then your cane," explained Waver with a small frown.

Sly rolled his eyes a bit before he grabbed the spear. Waver opened the window.

"Now remember," started Waver.

"Stay invisible until I'm far enough from the school," finished Sly, "Relax. Kokonoe reminded me for the least two days."

Waver chuckled a bit as he smiled. Sly turned invisible and jumped out of the building, landing on the roof top of the one nearby. He then ran off, the haunt for Saber begging…

(….)

Night had soon fallen as Saber had arrived at what appeared to be a stores area. By the looks of things, the agents hadn't been anywhere close to her through she did sense them as she glance behind herself. Saber took off her hamlet and got off of the motorcycle as she looked around.

'Caster…he's still out there. And who knows what trouble he could be causing,' thought Saber as she frowned deeply, 'If I don't find him soon…'

She shook her head, not wanting to think of the fate innocent people would face if Caster found them.

'No, you can't think like that Saber! You need to stay focus and find him as soon as possible!' thought Saber, 'Still…I…'

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the sounds of crushing nearby. Saber closed her eyes for a moment as the wind suddenly blew around her. Within a second her outfit completely changed, the young woman now wearing her hair up in a high bun with a blue ribbon and had on a blue dress with puffer at the top of her sleeves with golden outlines and parted at the bottom, a white dress bottom with golden designs at the end, silver armor gloves, a silver armor chest plate with blue designs on it, two silver plates over the blue part of her dress bottom, a blue cloth in the middle of the dress bottom, and silver armor boots. She opened her eyes and hold out her hand, summoning the same sword used to kill Amon.

As fast as she could, Saber ran to the spot, stopping died in her tracks to see a Fixed Idea. To what would be the others surprise, this Fixed Idea's eyes was glowing purple instead of it being red. Luckily for her, the Fixed Idea didn't spot her. Saber smirked a bit before she ran towards it…

Sly, Bentley (The turtle), and Murray (The hippo) were running on some roof tops close by as they heard the sound of the Fixed Idea screaming. They quickly turned and ran to the spot, stopping right away as Saber picked up the vial from the Fixed Idea's clothes, her back towards them.

"King of Knights! Hold it right there!" exclaimed Bentley.

Saber heard them as she turned.

"Yes?" asked Saber.

Bentley wheeled his chair forward as Sly and Murray stood guard, ready to attack if need be.

"We are three members of Sector Seven of S.H.E.I.L.D. And we have been ordered to either have you join us…or take you in as a prisoner," explained Bentley sternly.

"Is that so?" asked Saber as she frowned, unsure on if she should trust them or not.

Bentley nodded.

"Yes, it is," answered Bentley.

Saber paused, trying to think on if she should trust the three or not. After all they looked more like thieves then agents for the government…but that the same time this S.H.E.I.L.D group could be her only way to find and stop Caster before anything horrible happened to the town.

Saber nodded to herself, making her choice.

"All right. Lead the way to your base. I wish to talk to the leader," answered Saber.

"On what?" asked Murray.

"A follow experiment under the codename Bluebeard, better known as Caster," explained Saber, the girl looking serious, "I wish to ask if he could help me find him before it's too late."

The three looked worried. After all from the reports on Saber, she seemed almost unstoppable…and the fact she needed help finding someone who was an experiment had to mean the Caster person was tough as well.

"…All right. Follow us," said Sly.

Saber nodded before the four ran off.

(….)

Inside what appeared to be an apartment, a young man with orange hair, purple jacket, a white shirt, a silver belt with a chain on the left side, a silver bracelet on his left arm, dark purple jean and brown/black shoes. His name was Ryuunosuke Uryuu…a man wanted for the killing of children and young woman…

He appeared to making a symbol of some type with something on his feet. He heard something on the TV and turned.

"At all three murder scenes, the victims' blood was all over the walls and floors while the bodies couldn't be found."

Ryuunosuke frown a little bit as he started to lint on the couch which appeared to have someone sitting on it.

"Maybe he want a little too far while I was out," said Ryuunosuke.

He then smirked and the body fall…right next to buckets of blood and other bodies all around.

"Tonight, we've invited a specialist in criminal psychology-"

Ryuunosuke turned off the TV and turned to face a poor little boy was had his hands and legs tied up and was gagged. It was easy to tell the boy was scared out of his mind and most likely had little hopes of escaping.

"Do you think demons exist, kiddo?" asked Ryuunosuke as he started to walk towards the kid, "All the papers and magazines call me a demon. I mean, isn't that rude for the demons that exist? You've gotta be clear about these things."

He then kneed down to the kid, smiling as he put one of his hand near his face and held the other one out.

"Sup! I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke and I'm a demon!" exclaimed Ryuunosuke.

The poor soul started to shake in fear as Ryuunosuke frowned.

"Nah, I dunno if that's how I should introduce myself to his friends," said Ryuunosuke, "Anyways a demon is going to be coming here. But it'd be pretty dumb to just chat with him and have nothing to offer him."

Ryuunosuke sat down in a chair he had in front of the chair. He smiled sickly as he put his mouth towards his mouth.

"So kiddo, mind if we let it kill you?" asked Ryuunosuke.

Upon hearing this, the kid's eyes widen in pure terror as he tried to move away, screaming in horror. Ryuunosuke just watched for a moment before he busted out laughing, acting like someone would doing a comedy show.

"I wonder what it's like, being killed by a demon! Not many people get to find out you know?" laughed Ryuunosuke.

Ryuunosuke heard the door open and stood up. He smirked a bit upon seeing it was none other than Caster.

"Yo, you're here," said Ryuunosuke as he smiled, "How about a sacrifice now?"

The man turned towards the kid.

"Wanna eat that kid?" asked Ryuunosuke.

The kid started to struggle harder as he continued to scream. Caster stared at the kid for a moment before he took out a book from his cloak at was made out of human skin. The 'man' opened it.

"Cthulhu fhtagn," said Caster.

Ryuunosuke blanked, confused by what Caster said. Caster then turned and ran over to the kid, knocking over the chair as he did so. The kid closed his eyes and looked away for a moment before he looked up to see Caster. The kid screamed as he tried to move away, tears rolling down his face. Seeing he didn't have a chance the boy looked as Caster kneed down to him. The poor soul closed his eyes, thinking Caster was going to kill him right there…only to hear the sound of the tape around his legs being removed.

The kid looked to see Caster was indeed removing the tape. Caster smiled kindly as he looked at the kid.

"Don't be scared boy," said Caster.

Tears flowed down the kid's face, through now they were most likely from joy at the thought of thinking he would live. Caster nodded before he went back to removing the tape and gag as Ryuunosuke watched, the young man confused by what Caster was doing.

"Can you stand?" asked Caster once he was done.

The kid nodded and stood up. Caster put his hand on his shoulder and pointed to the door.

"Now, boy, you can leave the room through that door. You can go by yourself, right?" asked Caster.

The boy nodded. He then ran pass Ryuunosuke who watched the kid for a moment before he looked at Caster who stood up.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?!" asked Ryuunosuke.

Caster just shushed Ryuunosuke as he walked passed.

The boy reached the door and slowly opened the door, yelping a little bit as the light hit his face. He walked out of the room and saw the front door. Tears started to form in his eyes again as he stepped forward…and screamed as tentacle like creatures grabbed him, dragging the poor soul away from the door.

Back inside the room Ryuunosuke seemed surprise as Caster closed his eyes, the two listening to the screams of pure terror. What would have felt like hours to an innocent person passed until Caster spoke.

"Some forms of terror are fresher than others. The more intense the fear, the more the emotions die. Terror, in its truest sense, is not a static state, but a dynamic one. It is the moment when hope turns to despair," said Caster before he turned to Ryuunosuke with a sickly smile, "Did you enjoy it? The taste of fresh terror and death?"

Ryuunosuke looked excited as he was trying to find what he thought was the right word to use for a moment.

"COOL! YOU'RE AWESOME!" exclaimed Ryuunosuke, "You're so cool, man!"

Ryuunosuke took Caster's hand.

"OKAY! I made up my mind! I'm following you from now on!" exclaimed Ryuunosuke smiling like a kid on Christmas morning, "Kill more! Show me even cooler ways to kill people!"

Caster seemed surprise at first before he smiled.

"Ryuunosuke was it? How fortunate of me to be blessed on finding an understanding man like youself," said Caster, "It feels like my wish is almost within my grasp."

Caster put his hand on top of his other hand and Ryuunosuke.

Outside the room the blood of the poor little kid was all over the wall. It was clear to anyone on one thing: Trouble was heading toward Moonlight Town…and it was be up to a certain raccoon and the agents of S.H.E.I.L.D to put an end to it before it was too late…


End file.
